


Pansy Loves Draco

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: That's why she married him, right?
Kudos: 2





	Pansy Loves Draco

Pansy loves Draco. Hasn't she always? As far back as she can remember, he's always been there. Her earliest memory is of a small, pale, silver-crowned thing, squirming and glaring at her from the rose-pettled lap of a tall, slender woman of surpassing beauty. Draco screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue. Narcissa ate cherries, one at a time, with a clean, sharp snap of teeth.

Pansy loves Draco. Doesn't he need her? When the hippogriff attacked she was absolutely sure he was dead. She could actually hear herself telling Narcissa that he died bravely, could actually feel that cool gaze sweep past her, could actually see the swirl of thick, caramel-coloured robes as Narcissa slid from the room without a backward glance. Pansy cried and chased after Draco, and sat at his bedside, smiled and brushed her tears away and agreed that his parents should be told as soon as possible, and offered to write the letter.

Pansy loves Draco. Didn't she fight for him? When the Yule ball was announced, she wrote instantly to Narcissa, expressing regret that she had neither the dress nor the dancing skills to attend and her wish that Narcissa would not hold this against Draco. Pansy arranged for Vincent to take Gregory and Blaise to take Millicent, so that Draco wouldn't be alone at the ball, and when he stopped her on the stairs and said "We're going together, right?" she laughed and nodded as she had practiced. On the night before the ball, Narcissa herself came to the castle, perfect in sleek, black robes that caught the candle-light as she whirled Pansy around on the dungeon stones, teaching her where to place her feet, where to put her hands, where to hold her gaze. Narcissa dressed her in pale pink frills and brushed a cool, dry kiss against her cheek and later Pansy danced the night away in Draco's arms, her fingers returning again and again to his mother's pearl choker, tight around her neck.

Pansy loves Draco. Didn't she marry him? And now she sits in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. Draco and his father lean over the maps on the table in the dining room, discussing strategies and subterfuge in quiet voices. Pansy does not try to listen, but when she catches Draco glancing back she exchanges a quick smile with him and turns away. Cream skin, pale gold hair and white robes gleaming in the firelight, Narcissa calmly embroiders in the opposite chair, each tiny stitch neatly formed with an ease Pansy endlessly strives for. On rare occasions, Narcissa looks up from her work to give Pansy a small, approving smile. Pansy's heart soars.

Pansy loves Draco. She's almost sure of it.


End file.
